This invention relates generally to a blasting system and to a method of controlling a blasting operation and, in particular, to a detonator firing element for use in such system or method.
South African Pat. No. 87/3453 describes a detonator which incorporates a detonator firing element which includes an integrated circuit with a very low energy dissipation device which is adapted to cause initiation of a primary explosive. This type of detonator lends itself to inclusion in a blasting system which is well protected against spurious effects and misfires and which, with a plurality of similar detonators and a control computer, can be connected in a bi-directional communications network which enables a blast sequence to be accurately controlled in accordance with pre-determined data.